Listen To Your Heart
by Heathy Bar
Summary: OZ is after a powerful being that has been located on a small remote colony, but of course...the Gboys are right on top of the situation. Since there's no leads...where do they start? Why, high school of course! Read to find out how they can pull this off


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing. But, I will say that I do own Alexis Sanctus. If you'd like to know more about her, ask.

* * *

The sun was shinning, it was yet another clear day. No clouds, the birds were outside. Right where she wanted to be. Instead of sitting in school. It was the middle of her Junior year, this is not where she wanted to be. She was the new girl here. Even after all this time she's still the new girl. To tell the truth, this was the weirdest school she's ever been to. It's so small that, each grade only has one or two classrooms, and they don't leave. Just the teachers switch. It was weird, but ok in a way. She never had to worry about running to her next class and risking being late. Since she had headphones on, she bearly heard the teachers voice. _Just another lecture._ That is, until she felt a poke in her arm. She turned and pulled one headphone of her of ear quickly as she turned. The person in front of her, Bryan, poked her with his pencil. She then looked at the front of the class. 

"Miss. Sanctus, _now_ that I have your attention, I'm putting you in charge of showing the new boys around the school." At first she looked puzzled, but then she looked just to the right of him and saw five young men standing next to him. She just kind've stared at them, then looked back at the teacher.

"Wait...show them around? What is there to see?" The teachers face got mad.

"First of all, you are to address me when you speak to me. You are to say 'Mr. Copperfield...' then continue on with your sentance! Second of all, DON'T ever question my instructions! You are to show these young men around and help them if they need anything. This is _your_ punishment for not paying attention! You may have been knew at the beginning of the year, but that doesn't cut you any slack!" She shrugged.

"Ok."

"Now boys...there are some open desk over there by Miss. Sanctus. That way, if you have _any_ questions at all, she can help you." She looked around her and realized that..there were three open desk next to her and two behind her. _Shit...I actually have to sit by them too._ This ruined her mood. "By the way class, I'll have them introduce themselves before they go and sit down." The first boy stepped up. He had long brunette hair that was pulled back into a braid and was wearing a black outfit with a red zip-up underneath and was about medium height wise. He gave the class a big smile before he spoke.

"Hello class, my name's Duo Maxwell." He then trooped over to the corner where she was located and sat down behind her. The next boy up was also about medium height with blond, almost white, hair and he wore tan dress pants with a black vest and a pink shirt. He also gave the class and smile before introducing himself.

"Hello. My name is Quatre Rebaba Winner." He then walked and sat in the seat to the right of Miss. Sanctus. The next boy up was tall, with amber hair that covered one eye. He wore blue jears and a green sweater. He didn't really smile at the class, he just gave them all a blank stare.

"Trowa Barton" He nodded and took his seat behind Quatre. The next boy up was also about medium height and had jet black hair. He was wearing white baggy pants and a blue tank top. He gave the class a cold stare before introducing himself.

"Wufei Chang." He then went and sat down behind Trowa. The last guy was wearing a darker pair of blue jeans, a green tank top with a dark blue jean jacket over it. He gave the class an emotionless stare as well.

"Heero Yuy." He then turned and sat down behind Duo.

"Well then, now that's over with, on to school work. I've already got your study guides for three of your four classes. The fourth one is still being copied, I believe it should be done so. Here.." After passing them out he then headed for the door. "...I'll be back class. You can either work on those or chat, but remember, mid-terms are tomorrow. Oh, and boys...you don't have to do any of the mid-term stuff yet if you don't want to." He then left the room. The whole class burst into conversations. Quatre turned to Miss. Sanctus and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Quatre, what's your name?" She looked at him. He had light green eyes which gave him an almost baby-face look.

"Alexis. Alexis Sanctus."

"Nice to meet you. So...what's this school like?" She shrugged as she stuck the study guide in her bag.

"It's not like a typical school. In this school, we stay in the classrooms. It's just the teachers that switch. And there's only four subjects. English, Math, Science and History." Quatre nodded. Alexis felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a pait of blue eyes staring at her. "Can I help you?" The boy smiled at her.

"I'm Duo..Alexis is a pretty name. Hey, what are you doing after school? I was wondering if you could show us around." She blinked a few times.

"Well. I guess I can do that. This is a small colony. Just a typical one...not much different than the others. Just smaller and more secluded." He continued to smile. This started to creep her out. "...Why are you smiling? It's making me sick." He stopped and gave her a strange look.

"Making you sick?" She shook her head.

"Sorry...I'm not a sociable person."

"Yeah! She's a loner!" The whole class laughed as three slutty girls stood at the front of the class and was looking back at them. "She doesn't get out much. Hell, I don't think we've ever seen her around town. Unless she goes at night...like a-"

"Well, Tiffany...I'm not the one who gets a little suprise every time I spread my legs." The whole class erupted with ooo's. Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"You little peice of white trash. How _dare_ you insult me like that. Especially in front of the new _boys_." At this she smiled at them.

"Hey, they have every right to know how slutty you are. If they want some, I'm sure they know how to reach you." She then turned and stormed out of the room followed by her friends. Alexis turned to the guys. "Sorry. That's the class tramp Tiffany. If you want a good time you can call her." The guys just stared at her. Quatre blushed a little.

"That won't be necessary Miss. Alexis." Alexis shrugged.

"With any luck he'll let us go early. Since all we have to do is study." Mr. Copperfield came back and handed out the last of the study guides. "Hey...Mr. Copperfield, since all we need to do is study, can we go home early? Anyway, these guys asked me to show them around town. So, is that ok?" He looked at Alexis for a while then sighed.

"I suppose. But I want you all here bright and early tomorrow. No excuses for being late!" Everyone cheered as they jumped up and piled out of the classroom. Alexis slowly packed her things and waited for the boys.

"Ready?" They all nodded and followed Alexis out of the classroom. Once outside Alexis looked at them. "Where to first? I can show you anywhere you'd like to go. Grocery store, Bar, Strip club-What?" They all started glaring at her. "Well, what can I say. You're males." Duo walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, Alexis..first off, we're only 17. Secondly, we're not interested in that stuff." She looked at Duo, then at all of them.

"Are you guys gay?" Now all eyes were deffinatly on her. "What...I was just curious."

"No, Alexis. We're not gay. We have more important things to worry about." Just then, Duo's stomach growled and he chuckled a bit.

"Like your stomach? C'mon. I'll take you to Rochelle's hook-up. It's a neat little resturant for people to just come, hang out in and chat while they're eating." After a little bit of walking they all finally arrived. They went in, were seated and after a little debating they finally ordered. While waiting they decided to strike up a conversation. "So, where are all of you guys staying? With your parents?"

"No, we got a big apartment at the Royal Lands Apartments." She nodded.

"Nice." Duo started to stare at her. After about five minutes Alexis finally glared back. "What do you want Duo? Quit your god damn staring before I make you can never stare again in your life."

"Sorry...I was just...noticing your hair and eyes..."

"What about them Duo. Do tell." Now they all were look from her to Duo. Then finally to her. They all just started noticing also.

"Your hair...it's...pink. And...your left eye is a deep emerald green, like Trowa's and your left eye is a cold heart-less blue like Heero's." She nodded.

"Very good. Anything else?" He shook his head. Quatre smiled at her, but still couldn't hide his puzzled look.

"I don't mean to be rude...but...why is that?" The table fell silent as all eyes were set on Alexis.

"It's a long story. I don't feel like explaining." As she finished her sentance they got there food and began eating.


End file.
